


An Act (of Misfortune)

by velaijn



Series: For the Fallen [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velaijn/pseuds/velaijn
Summary: In which you get involved with two who control your life.
Series: For the Fallen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244555
Kudos: 1





	An Act (of Misfortune)

**Act One**

**Two-thirty pm**

It’s the fifteenth of December.

  
When you arrived home, it didn’t feel warm.

Never does.

I hadn’t cooked lunch. You hadn’t fixed your tie. Today, I noted that Hades hadn’t loved both of us. Hades had only loved one, and maybe, he decided, it was you.

You greeted me with your crooked smile and ever rotting teeth. You loved me, with your bony arms and your high-pitched voice.

You accepted me, with your pea-sized brain and with no manners in your personal arsenal.

“I’m going for a five,” you tell me just before picking up a small fashionable box filled with 7 lonely pencils ready to be burnt.

And then, Lucifer came, sitting beside me on the floor. He speaks in the soft taps on my hand. He speaks in the soft kisses of the flames from his fingers. He speaks in actions, seldom in words.

“I don’t like being with him.”

I finally whisper.

The flash of the television program on Lucifer’s face makes me realize, that maybe I should leave my lover. Be true to me.

“Then leave him. He treats you like an object, and if there’s one thing people don’t deserve, it’s to be objectified.”

He smiles at me as his blue flames fully engulf his face once more, resembling a pyrocumulus cloud more than anything.

He taps three, then two.

“I’ll tell you who I love a few days from now.” Then, he vanished.

**Act Two**

**One-thirty am**

It’s the eighteenth of December. I’ve purposefully trapped myself in Lucifer’s arms.

He taps on my hand, as his flames flicker, like the light that almost gives up, in accordance with the electricity bill put on hold for nearly a year or so.

The sharpening of my lover’s knife just right beside my bedroom door scares me, almost as much as I’m scared of him. The red marks on my arms sting a little.   
  


I shouldn’t have loved him.

I shouldn’t have met him.

I should’ve never considered calling my lover mine if I really loved him.

That’s what the devil said.

“You’re talking to Lucifer again?” He asks as he sharpens our only dull kitchen knife.

“You should stop, you know? He’s just a figment of your imagination.” Lucifer’s taps grow softer.

“He doesn’t exist, how many time do I have to tell you that?” His taps grow softer.

Like the feathers of a pillow that my lover is allergic to.

Like the petals of the flowers Lucifer had given me on the third of December.

Like the ringing of my ears from time to time.  
“If this... Lucifer exists, then he should prove his existence.” “Why can’t I?”

“Because you’ll fail to. You always do.”

At that moment, I saw Lucifer’s arms wrap themselves around his neck, before flickering.  
A kiss on my cheek is all that’s left of him, before burning the knife in your hands.

**Act Three**

**Eight-thirty AM**

The nineteenth of December.

When I woke up this morning, I still smelled the scent I’ve lovingly associated with you – the glorious smell of rotting garbage.

Lucifer visited you and claimed you as his own at one in the morning.

I saw it for myself.

I saw the way you struggled.

I heard the way you called for my name in such a loving way.

I felt the way your fingers tangled itself in my hair as you tried to bring me with you.

My grip on your neck tightened when you told me you love me.

But those little things don’t matter anymore. Because you’re dead, in my room, covered in my love and your never-ending fate.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m home.


End file.
